An antenna for power transmission or communication may be built in an electronic device. For power transmission, the PMA standard has been established by PMA (Power Matters Alliance), and the Qi standard has been established by WPC (Wireless Power Consortium), for example. On the other hand, for communication, there are various standards of NFC (Near Field Communication), for example. As an antenna for performing power transmission or communication in conformity with these standards, an antenna obtained by making a planar coil and fixing it to a surface of a sheet-like component (hereinafter referred to as a “sheet-like antenna”) is usually used.